A New Start
by h0rcruxxx
Summary: Seven years after leaving Hogwarts, Althea returns to London. What happens when she runs into her old flame and worse- the man she had always had a desire for? If you don't like OCs this probably won't be for you.
1. Return

**A/N: This story takes place 7 years later after Cilwenu and Althea have left Hogwarts. I do not own Harry Potter, obviously and I do not own Cilwenu Snape even though sadly she will not make an appearance in this chapter. This will deal heavily with Althea x Snape and Althea x Seamus. If you are not a fan of OCs it probably won't be something you like. If you want to know more about Althea you should read Kagschann's Slytherin Princess as she is in that story quiet a bit. I do intend on one day finishing this. **

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock. The hammering that pulsed from the front door stirred Althea Mirna from her slumber. In a sleepy state she pulled the covers off and slipped on her house robe. Passing-by a mirror in the hall she almost didn't recognize herself. The past week had aged her a decade. Her mascara was smudged on her eyelids and beneath her eyes making the dark circles more prominent. She looked like hell. The knocking didn't stop though so she was forced to walk on.<p>

Behind the door was her brother, Thomas, now twenty-one years old. On his hip was his newlywed wife, Ana, who wore a particularly beautiful dress. Althea noted that it showed off her baby bump in the most adorable manner. "Were you asleep?" He raised a dark brow at his sister and looked her up and down. She didn't even know what time it was. She knew the day though, November 12th, because yesterday had been November 11th. November 11th was her mother's funeral and upon remembering that her stomach knotted.

"Come in." She didn't feel a need to answer his question considering her mess of blonde hair was evidence enough. Once inside her living room they all sat in silence. Ana rubbed her stomach and looked at it with a faint smile. Even in the midst of death she had that new mother glow and for a second Althea envied her. Thomas was bent down with his elbows on his knees and his eyes staring hard at the ground. She couldn't help but wonder if was thinking about his unborn child too. Would it possess magical abilities like it's grandfather and aunt? Ana still thought witches and wizards were a myth and since Althea's return to Greece she had almost started to believe the same thing.

"Are you two hungry?" Althea stood, feeling suddenly very under dressed in her own home. She pulled the robe more snug over her stomach and looked towards the kitchen that seemed to free of awkward tension.

"Did you open it yet?" Thomas cut his eyes over to his older sister who stood fiddling with the tie on her robe. He hadn't been thinking about his unborn child after all.

"I don't have a key, you know this." The 'it' he was referring to was a box given to her in her mother's will. It was a small red velvet box that was no bigger than the palm of her hand. The only problem was that it was locked. Althea left the conversation and entered the kitchen where she fetched a cup of water. It wasn't much longer until Thomas followed. In his face Althea saw so much of their father that it was almost like speaking to him once again. He was gone though and now so was their mother.

"You know you can open it, Althea," his voice was low and almost a whisper. She knew it too, it had just been so long. Althea bit her bottom lip and nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen with Thomas trailing behind her. Ana didn't get off the couch to follow and for that she was glad.

On the dresser was the beautiful velvet box taunting her. She looked at her brother nervously and then opened the top drawer to draw her wand. 7 inches, oak, harpy hair. It looked so old and neglected and as soon her her fingers wrapped around it a surge of energy that she had forgot pumped through her. She missed her wand and her wand had missed her. "Alohomora," she whispered and a click gave on the lock. The word felt foreign on her tongue and she was briefly taken back to a memory in her first year when her professor taught it to her.

Thomas gave a smile for the first time of his arrival. "Brilliant."

Althea couldn't help but give a chuckle but even through that she felt tear pool in the creases of her eyes. Her fingers trembled as they fingered the box and eventually opened the box to reveal a piece of paper folded up. "What is this?" She looked to Thomas who looked just as confused as her. The paper folded out to reveal a letter in her mother's familiar slanted penmanship.

_Althea,  
>If you are reading this I am gone and I am so sorry to leave you and Thomas behind. Know that I love you very much. When I became sick I wondered a long time what I should leave you both with and I hope that my decision didn't upset you. I left the home to Thomas and Ana and their amazing child that I was not able to meet. I left you with the larger portion of my life savings with certain intentions. I want you to return to England and I want you to remember who you really are. You are an amazing witch and I fear that you have forgotten that. I want you to know that I wish I could have changed the way things panned out. I never wanted you to leave behind the things you loved. Please return home. I have a lot more that I want to say but I'm afraid I can't. I love you with all of my heart.<br>Love,  
>Mom<em>

Althea wasn't sure when the tears started spilling but her face was wet and hot and Thomas had his arm around her. She heaved large breaths and struggled to catch her breath between sobs. There were many nights when she laid in bed dreaming of returning to London. To see her friends waiting for her with open arms and the world being the way it was before her father's death. That wasn't the case and she knew it. She was twenty-five now and that world seemed like a dream now.

"You're going, right?"

"I don't know, Thomas...that's a big decision." Althea stared at the note and read it over and over again as if they were going to suddenly turn into something else.

Thomas didn't say anything for several minutes and Althea continued to stare straight down. "I'm sorry, mom and I never wanted things to turn out this way. We never wanted you to leave behind your life." His voice sounded shaky- but strong. "There were times, growing up, where I was jealous of you and father. What kid doesn't want to do magic? You shouldn't of had to make the decision that was forced on you and I'm sorry." He placed his hands on his sister's shoulders who was sobbing uncontroably. "I want you to go back, please. If not for me...do it for mom and dad. Like she said, you are an amazing witch."

* * *

><p><em>A younger Althea stood on the stone patio of the Mirna mansion. Her mother was by her side looking extremely worn down. Thomas clinging tightly on to her hand and his face expressed more anxiety than she had even seen on a fourteen year old's face. Her own palms were sweating as the light footstep's of Janet Mirna approached the door. <em>

_They all sat silently with abnormally good posture in the parlor. Janet and John Mirna sat on the opposite couch of Ghita and her two children. It was strange how different they were. Janet had aged gracefully in her years and her auborn hair laced with silver was piled neatly on her head with no hair out of place. John had gained weight during the aging process and his hair was completely silver and slicked back to give the illusion that it was actually there. _

_"So, Ghita, may I ask why it was you decided to _grace _us with your presence?" It was most evident in her voice that their visit wasn't a pleasure at all. _

_"With Vincent's passing," Althea's mother winced and she noticed that her grandmother did too even if only slightly. "It has been hard to keep up with out finances." Ghita looked down at her son who was still holding tightly to her hand with a fear in his eyes. _

_Janet gave a chuckled that she tried to hide with the back of her hand and looked to her husband who was just gazing lazily at his daughter-in-law and grandchildren as if their presence didn't even matter. "Please, tell me that you are not implying that you wish us to loan you money. We are not a bank and certainly not a _muggle _bank."_

_Althea watched her mother flinch again as if her grandmother's words slapped her directly across the face. She immediately felt a bubble of anger rise in the pit of her stomach. Her nails dug deep into the soft flesh of her palms and she wanted nothing more than to strike her own grandmother. _

_"Althea only as a little bit of school left. If I don't pay the bills on the house I'm going to lose it and we will have to move back to Greece." There was a worried undertone in her voice now. "Please, I'm begging you, help just this once and I'll do my best to get back on track. Don't make me uproot my family. If not for me- for Vincent? He wouldn't want his daughter not to finish out her schooling here-"_

_"Do not tell my what my son would have wanted," Janet stood from her chair causing the echo of her chair scrapping across the room to almost ruffle John from his trance-like state. "Go back to Greece, you should have never came here in the first place. You do not belong. You and your squib son."_

_It was Thomas' turn to flinch and Althea tried not to look at his watery eyes. She felt her own face growing hot with tears threatening to spill out. It was to late for her mom, she was already crying. Althea had to be strong for her. She had to forget that her wand was mere inches away from her finger tips._

_"Althea," Janet spoke quietly but with such authority it made Althea extremely nervous. "Althea, you may stay with us until your schooling is finished. You can stay at Hogwarts as long as you are resident in this country. If you move back to Greece you can no longer go, you know this. " _

_Althea hadn't expected those words to exit her grandmother's mouth. It was no secret to anyone that Janet and John had no attachment to their grandchildren from Vincent. Vincent had tainted the Mirna name when he married the muggle, Ghita. He infected it even more when he reproduced with her. _

_"R-really?" The words came out in a choke and it felt like the first time she had spoke in ages. There was a wave of relief that crashed down on her and Ghita looked to her daughter with watery, red eyes. _

_"Under one condition." There were three loud clacks against the floor as Janet moved closer to her granddaughter. "You will cut ties with this muggle and this...squib. You will not have any contact whatsoever. Is that understood?"_

_Althea sat there in disbelief. There were a million and one things running through her mind and her mouth moved but no words came out. She felt a hot hand clamp over her own. "It's okay, darling. You can stay. It will be best-"_

_"No," her voice came out hoarse and almost a whisper. "NO!" she repeated louder. Althea looked her grandmother in the eyes for the first time since they arrived and maybe the first time ever. "I will not." _

_"Then I suspect you will have a safe trip back to Greece."_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Ms. Mirna!" A friendly voice perked up from behind a large potted plant. A plump young man around the same age as Althea peeked his head around the plant he was carrying. Ian Gustav was the shopkeeper of the flourist next to the shop Althea had rented in Diagon Alley and quickly became her first friend since her return.<p>

"Morning to you too!" Althea gave a warm smile and flipped the sign on the front door to expose the bold word _open. _She stood with much confidence and admiration in from of her shop. The windows were still slightly dusty but she had done her best to scourgify them clean. Across the window, in simple font, was the word _apothecary. _

"Looks brilliant! With Hogwarts coming to session I'm sure your business will do magnificent!" Ian looked over-eager as always as he pushed his glasses up his face with his index finger. "Wish I could say the same for me'self. Students don't fancy a man-eating plant quiet like a potion brew that'll make'um blow up like a balloon!"

Althea gave a slight laugh before turning to the flourist. "I do hope that you are right. Though, I hate to admit I don't have any of those brews in stock." She gave a wink and opened the door.

After a month things had started to look up and Althea had finally began to feel like her old self. She sat lazily at the front desk admiring her handywork. Her mother didn't leave her much so she had to make due with a older and less updated shop. It was fine by her- it had character. The walls were lined with shelves of different viles and bottles and a plethora of different ingredients both common and exotic.

In the midst of her thoughts and silence a small jingle came from the door.

Her first customer.

"Good morning, sir-"

"Alth...Althea?"

It took Althea a moment to register that the male knew her. His voice was caked in a heavy accent that seem very familiar to her. He was short, but still taller than her and his face was powdered in light- almost non-existant freckles. Her heart dropped when she recognized the familiar face at last.

"Seamus?"


	2. The First Ghost

**A/N: It's not necessary but there is a short one shot I wrote a while back that features Isabelle if you want to read it. Totally not necessary though. I hope you enjoy! EDIT; I accidently put this author's note twice on the original chapter. It was almost kinda' short so I wanted to add on a little. **

Althea nearly leaped over the front desk. Her whole time back in London and she hadn't seen one familiar face and standing before her was her old fling, Seamus Finnigan. The blonde moved from behind the desk that she may as well apparated. In seconds her arms were wrapped around Seamus' neck and her head was buried in his chest.

Seamus was a little taken back. He definitely wasn't expecting to see Althea- at all. His hands staggered in the air before it finally clicked what was going on and he wrapped his arms around her in return giving her a tight squeeze and hoisting her in the air.

"Bloody hell, Mirna! Where 'ave you been?" He sat Althea down gently and looked her up and down. She had changed since he had last seen her. Of course, then she was a girl and now she was a woman. Her hair that had always been cropped so short to frame her face was now hanging well past her shoulders in long waves. Her face still held her youthful appearance with the apples of her cheeks rosey and her eyes a liquid blue. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more.

Althea bit her bottom lip and shifted her eyes to focus on anything but his. "It's a long story and a rather boring and sad one, I'm afraid." It was then that she had the realization that the people she had left weren't just going to forget that she had walked out of their lives. A seven year leave of absence required a lot of explaining.

"Rubbish! We all thought you were dead, you just never came back.." His eyes were a lot softer now and the initial joy of seeing an old friend had faded and been replaced by hurt and betrayal. "I'm going to be honest with ya', Althea, I had more comort thinkin' you were dead. Now that I know you are okay it stings a little."

Tears were poking at her eyes and she felt her face grow hot with embarrasment. She didn't have a reason, not one damn reason, as to why she didn't say goodbye to anyone. "After my father died we couldn't keep the house- I had to move back to Greece. I-" she choked back a tear and patted the corner of her eye with her finger tip to blot away dampness. It sounded foolish, even to her. "I was scared. I didn't want to say goodbye because I didn't want it to really be goodbye. I was afraid that if I told you to keep in touch no one would so I made it to where it couldn't happen. It sounds stupid but I was a kid and I was confused."

It was a ridiculous excuse, if an excuse at all. Seamus patted her on the shoulder and gave a very forced smile. There was no use to be angry. Seven long years had passed and there was no time to hold a grudge. "We all make mistakes now stop the waterworks," he pulled her into another hug, though it felt a little more disconnected than the first one.

Althea sniffled back the rest of her tears and wiped her eyes dry one more. Seamus had easily forgiven her but there was another ghost from her past Althea feared wouldn't. "How- how is Cilwenu?" Her voice was almost a whisper. Seamus was only an old boyfriend- someone that she was one and off with. Cilwenu was her best friend and sister and yet she had disappeared from her too.

"She went and married that git, Malfoy. I reckon that if you were still hear you coulda' talked her out of it." He gave a playful smile but something in her told her that he wasn't completely joking. "She is doing well for herself...though, one here's rumors now and again."

Althea tried to hold back a gasp. It was something they had always joked about as kids. Cilwenu was going to marry Draco- since most of the time they acted like a married couple anyway. It never actually hit her that it could- _would- _happen. A realization spread over Althea. Had all of her friends grew up and moved on while she sat and had a seven year pity party for herself? Was Seasmus married with children? Her eyes nonchalantly wandered to Seamus' hand that was inconviently shoved in his pocket.

"That's wonderful. I wish I had been here...I'm sure the wedding was beautiful." For a moment Althea slipped into her own fantasy world like she often did. It was something she should have been there to attend.

"Seamus, I send you in here for one vile of stomach bug rememdy what could you possibly be doing?" The voice that snapped her from her thoughts was not the accented rough voice she knew. It was female and impossibly proper. A slender arm snaked around Seamus' waist and a wirey girl appeared at his side. No matter how hard she tried Althea couldn't put a finger on who she was. Her face was uncomfortably familiar. She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled bun on her head and dull slate eyes that pierced a hole through Althea's head.

"Is this the elusive Althea Mirna? I thought you were dead," the girl gave a wicked and twisted smile that made Althea think she meant _I were really hoping you were dead. _ "Isabelle Morris-Finnigan. I was a few years below you and Seamus. Gryffindor." The devilish smirk didn't leave her face and she twisted her head to give her husband a kiss on the cheek and made sure Althea saw every bit.

"Althea, this is my wife...Isabelle." Seamus seemed to almost pull away from Isabelle but stuck to his side like a parasite. He no longer made eye contact with her, instead his face was permantely glued to the ground. Althea could only guess he was as uncomfortable as she was.

Althea remembered Isabelle quiet well, though she had never knew her name until now. She was a younger brat that Seamus engaged with during their split-up. It pained her to say that the girl had matured nicely. She was pretty and Althea started to feel a little self-conscience about her own appearance.

"Nice to meet you," she lied sweetly and tried to return to her spot behind the counter to free herself from the awkward tension as fast as she could. "Stomache bug remedy? Is that what you were wanting?"

"Yes, but we will find it elsewhere." Isabelle eyed the shop like the atmosphere was choking her and then ushered her husband towards the door. "Good day, Mirna and welcome back." Seamus gave a wave and a nervous smile before being nearly pushed out the door. Once he was gone, Isabelle lingered back. "I hope that you realize things aren't how you left them. Things have changed." Her words were threatening and easily relaying the message _"If I catch you near my husband again I will hex you into oblivion"._

The door slammed and Althea was left in what felt like a very quiet room. Without saying a word she grabbed a roll of parchment and began her letter addressed to the mistress of Malfoy Manor. If there was one thing that seeing Seamus taught her- it was that apologizing and explaining herself in person was a lot harder than she had orginally imagined.

Althea tapped her quill to the parchment and racked her brain for the right words. She found once she started the letter the words flowed very easily and naturally. Granted a good portion was her repeatedly apologizing. Once the letter was folded and sealed neatly she gave a light whistle to call Nyx, her owl, that was perched sleepily on her stand in the corner.

"I need you to deliever this to Wenny at Malfoy Mannor. Okay, girl?" Nyx cooed and nuzzled her beak against Althea's fingers which in turn stroked the dark feathers. The owl perched herself on it's owners hand and Althea lead it to the door where it flew off into the sky.

There was a nervous feeling lingering in her gut. She prayed to Godric that Isabella wasn't right. Things couldn't have changed that much. Of course, that was only wishful thinking.


	3. Encounter

It had been exactly one day after sending the letter that Althea got a reply from her old friend. The message was short, sweet and to the point; unlike her own which was a couple spreads of parchment. Cilwenu had simply asked Althea to meet her at the Malfoy Manor the following day at noon. So, Althea found herself lingering on the front porch with sweaty hands trying to prepare herself for their reunion.

Althea gave a strong and sturdy knock on the door and immediatly regretted it. What if Draco answered- or his parents? What if Cilwenu had changed drastically and their conversation was stale and awkward? There were a million and one questions racing through her mind that she didn't even notice the door open.

Standing slightly taller than she rememered was Wenny. Her dark brunette hair was brushed neatly down and over on of her bare shoulders. She sported a dark green strapless dress that hugged her curves tightly in the most flattering way. A silver and emerald necklace lay perfectly on her exposed collar bone and Althea couldn't remember one time that she looked this beautiful. Not that she hadn't been in school- but it was such an elegant change.

"Althea?" Cilwenu raised a hand to her chest as if trying to stop herself from flinging her arms around her long-lost friend. Althea noticed that her bottom lip quivered slightly and her eyes were reddening. She didn't want to cry. She was sick of crying.

"Wenny, I've missed you so much!" Althea couldn't hold her composure as well as Cilwenu seemed too. Her arms instictively wrapped around her neck and she buried her head into the other's woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The one thing she didn't want to do- she did. She cried but was comforted by the fact that Cilwenu was crying too.

After a short crying spell Althea was shoved away and met with a hard strike across her arm. She rubbed with tender spot with a confused look on her face. "Wh-what was that for?"

"For being a stubborn, selfish and ignorant brat! For no owl, for not visit, for nothing!" Cilwenu's eyebrows were furrowed and Althea couldn't tell whether her face was red from crying, happiness or rage. The tears were still fresh and trickling how her checks but somehow magically not smudging her make-up in the slightest. Cilwenu pulled Althea in for another hug. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

Once in the library things were a lot more calm. They chatted about things they missed, the things that should have happened and the things that did. Althea did her best to explain things and Cilwenu did her best to understand. Overall, Althea was feeling that nothing between them had changed and Isabelle was wrong.

"I just wish I could have been at your wedding! Could you imagine. Malfoy would have been furious!" Althea took a sip of her tea and crossed her legs politely. Even though she felt at ease she did feel incredibly underdressed. Cilwenu looked radiant and she looked as if she were just taking a stroll to the market.

"Watch it! I'm a Malfoy now. I'm afraid you might have to call Draco by his first name now to distinguish you are talking about." Cilwenu gave a smile to let her friend know she was teasing. "Besides, he has grown up a lot. He was actually quiet thrilled when I told him you were coming."

"Rubbish. I don't believe that for a second. That git always had it out for me."

"He knew that I missed you. I guess he was more happy for me. Not really happy that you were back. He's changed though, Thea." There was something in Cilwenu's voice that made it seem like she was trying to convince both Althea and herself.

There was that word again. _Change, _Althea was really growing to hate it. "Yes," she pursed her lips together and fiddled with her cup handle. "I would really love to see pictures, do you have any?"

Cilwenu stood straight up and smiled like she thought Althea was never going to ask. "Of course. Narcissa was intent on taking tons of pictures so I have a nice little scrapbook. It's upstairs, I'll be right back." She flahsed a white smile and left the room.

Althea noted that Cilwenu looked exceptionally happy and she was suddenly very envious of everything her friend had accomplished. The library was magificent. The walls were lined in hundreds of books on dark mahgony shelves. The chairs that they sat in were matching dark wood with green plush velvet lining. Everything was simply beautiful.

"So, it's true. You've returned to London? How...admirable." Standing quietly in his signiture dark robes with his hands folded across his chest was Cilwenu's father, Severus Snape. It had been many years since she had heard his cold drawl and suddenly nothing in the room seemed real.

Althea stood up quickly and took a few steps back, nearly falling over her chair. "You startled me." She tried to explain herself but her tounge seemed to only flop around and produce gibberish. Severus just arched his brow and gave a cruel smirk. Her fingers grabbed hold of the a tiny piece of fabic on her dress and fiddled with it absent-mindly.

"You are nervous," he observed.

"I am not, why would I be?" Althea tried to have a false sense of pride but failed miserably. She was a nervous wreck.

"You are fidgiting." He nodded his gaze at her hand which she immediately held still. "You haven't changed much from your student years." He collectively recalled all the instances in his class when she gave her presentations or answered a question outloud. Her fingers had to be moving and messing with something. It seemed it was still her nervous crutch.

"It seems I am the only one who hasn't."

"I'm sure you'll prove that to be untrue." He turned, without saying a word leaving Althea standing in the library with her hands forced still.

Cilwenu arrived only moment later with a large book with moving pictures in her hands. She looked at Althea skeptically and tilted her head to the side. "Why are you standing?" Althea shook her head in response and sat back down, scooting the chair closer to Cilwenu's.

Each page of the book held more and more magificent pictures from their wedding day. Cilwenu looked beautiful and as much as it pained her- Draco looked handsome. "You both look so...happy. It's wonderful, really."

Cilwenu smiled and closed the book abruptly. "Thank you." There was an underlying sadness that bothered Althea. Suddenly she remembered something that Seamus had said and at the time she had disregarded.

_One hears rumors..._

He had been referring to Cilwenu and Draco, that she was sure. However, she didn't know what. They looked perfectly happy. The concern and sadness that was peeking through Cilwenu's strong facade was beggining to show otherwise.

"Are you..okay? I mean. You are happy, right?" Althea clamped her hand over Cilwenu who pulled back.

"Maybe you should leave."


End file.
